Such a Feeling I Can't Hide
by lovetheblazer
Summary: When Chris inadvertently runs into Darren backstage at Glee Live, he is surpised to learn that Amber isn't the only performer that consistently moves Darren to tears. Fluffy. CrissColfer RPF. Mainly friendship with just a hint of romance. One shot.


**When Chris inadvertently runs into Darren backstage at Glee Live, he is surpised to learn that Amber isn't the only performer that consistently moves Darren to tears. Fluffy. CrissColfer RPF. Mainly friendship with just a hint of romance. One shot. Takes place during Glee Live Summer 2011 tour. Inspired by a comment Darren made during the Behind the Glee video for Episode 3x03 "Asian F."**

**Amber has a knack for just singing anything and me thinking it's like the greatest thing. She could probably sing like a hate letter to me and I'd be like (fake crying) "Ohhh, that was beautiful." - Darren Criss **

Chris slipped down the hall, buttoning up his charcol wool vest as he did. He could hear Amber's voice booming across the stage as she crescendoed towards the jaw dropping final notes of "Ain't No Way." He smiled to himself, excited that he'd managed to untangle himself from his Single Ladies leotard in record time so that he could watch Amber bring the house down. He slid towards the wing of the stage, trying to stay out of view of the wardrobe, makeup, and hair people who would no doubt want to adjust his costume and touch up his makeup for the millionth time. He made it to the wing just as Amber began to break down the chorus. _"__Success!__" _he thought to himself as he slid towards the red velvet curtain, planning to tuck himself out of sight so he could watch Amber bring the Aretha tune home.

Chris was startled when the curtain suddenly made a sound. "Oof," came a muffled cry from somewhere within the red velvet folds. Forgetting where he was for a second, Chris opened his mouth to cry out it shock but was silenced by a warm hand clapped over his mouth. Chris' eyes widened in surprise as he spun around to see the red velvet wrapped figure. Darren.

"Mhmmff," Chris mumbled against Darren's warm hand, which he still held clasped over Chris' mouth. Chris gave Darren a warning look for scaring him half to death. His gaze softened slightly as he saw something sparkling on Darren's cheeks in the dim light. Were those _tears_? As Chris looked closer, it was clear that Darren's eyes were shining with moisture, but he looked radiant, exhilirated even, and not at all sad.

Before Chris could wiggle his way out of Darren's grasp, Darren pulled Chris to him, settling them both into the folds of the red curtains, giving them an optimum vantage point to watch Amber finish her amazing performance. Infuriatingly, Darren kept his right arm wrapped around Chris' shoulder and his hand clamped tightly against his mouth. Okay, he really needed to let go. Darren's fingers were situated against Chris' lips and were moving just the tiniest bit, almost as if he was _stroking_ them slightly. Unfortunately, loud sounds of protest were out of the question given their current location, but Chris really needed Darren to move his hand before things got any...weirder. Without taking much time to consider what to do, Chris stuck out his tongue and licked the palm of Darren's hand. Darren dropped his hand in surprise and turned to Chris. Success.

Before Chris could wiggle away, Darren resituated his hand against Chris' shoulder, turning his head to whisper in Chris' ear. "Chris, did you just _lick_ my hand?" he asked breathily.

Chris shivered involuntarily at the feel of Darren's warm breath against his ear. "Yes, but how else was I going to get you to let go? I thought you were a teenage girl stalker who was going to like bottle my tears or something." Chris smiled as Darren let out a muted chuckle, feeling the vibrations of Darren's laughter against his side.

"Fair enough, but again, did you have to _lick_ my hand? A simple nudge in the ribs would have sufficed," Darren whispered back, his voice teasing.

Chris stuck out his tongue and gave Darren a heart-stopping smile before gazing back to the stage, falling silent as he watched Amber belt out the final jaw-dropping note. Darren followed Chris' lead and allowed himself to once again be swept up in the magic of Amber's performance. He felt goosebumps erupt on his arms as Amber held the final note for what seemed like an eternity. There was a moment of hushed silence as the song came to an end before the entire arena erupted into applause and cheers. Amber's face shone with elation as she took a quick bow, looking more in her element on the stage at that moment than she did anywhere else. As what seemed like millions of flashbulbs sparkled across the arena, Darren caught a glimpse of Chris' face lit up in profile. Chris was staring out at Amber with a look of pure pride and elation as his body swayed slightly, safe and warm against Darren. Darren tried to drink in the moment, feeling elated, content, and oh so lucky to be exactly where he was at the moment. And just like that, tears were prickling in Darren's eyes for the second time that day.

"That was amazing," Chris spoke in awe. "I mean, I know how great Amber always is, but I've never gotten to see her perform a solo live like that. That was just...she was...wow."

"I know, right? I come down here every night to watch her perform that song. Gets me every time," Darren spoke, his voice breaking slightly and thick with happy tears.

Chris turned back at the sound of Darren's voice, and was surprised to see that his eyes were shining and several tears were glistening against his cheeks. Without thinking, Chris reached up and brushed a tear from Darren's cheek. "You're crying," he said quietly, blushing as he realized that he'd just carressed his best friend's cheek out of nowhere.

Darren showed no hint of embarassment as he looked back at Chris. "Happy tears," he said with a smile. "She's just...the music...it _moves_ me, I guess. I know, I am a huge sap. Feel free to make fun. But at least I'm not a hand licker like someone else I know. Could be worse."

Chris smiled at the familiar turn of phrase. "Hey, I'm supposed to be the one that moves you...or Kurt is, I guess."

"I never said that you didn't. Let's just say that there are two people on the tour that move me to tears, Colfer, and you are one of them," Darren responded with an exagerrated wink, pulling Chris further back into the folds of the curtain as several crew members surged towards the stage to start moving set pieces for the next number. Darren and Chris' bodies were pressed together as they flattened themselves against a wall to make room for several more crew members carrying a heavy bench. "Speaking of which," Darren whispered to Chris, inhaling the familiar scent of Chris' shampoo as his breath tickled the nape of his neck, "aren't you up next?"

Darren felt Chris nod against him. "Yeah, but Heather''s pre-taped skit thing is first. I've got another minute or two. Don't you need to go get in formation with the Warblers? You guys are on just after me and you enter on the opposite side of the stage, don't you?"

"Yeah, but the view's better from over here so I usually don't head that way until you are hitting the last note." Darren whispered.

Chris nodded distractedly as he took the ear piece from his pocket and fitted it into his ear, preparing for his performance. Suddenly, the words Darren had just spoken registered and he looked up in surprise. "Wait, you watch me perform?"

"Of course I do, dummy. Every night. I wasn't lying when I said that there were only two people that could move me to tears. You are one of them, obviously," Darren smiled, a teasing expression on his face.

Chris' eyes went wide as he looked back to Darren. "Every night? Why? How have I never seen you?"

"Well, as I've already proved tonight, I would clearly make a fantastic stalker/kidnapper. I'm that stealth. But honestly? I'm just trying to stay out of the way. Plus, I didn't want to weird you out with my fangirl weeping. I'm trying to keep some of my creepier tendencies on the down low, at least until my Season 3 contract has been signed on the dotted line."

Chris' eyebrows shot up so high that they practically touched his hairline. "Weeping?" he asked in shock.

"Weeping...sobbing. Call it what you will. Happy tears, of course. Your performance isn't reducing me to depression or anything so no worries there," Darren reassured calmly.

"I...I don't know what to say...to that," Chris muttered, clearly flustered by Darren's attentions.

"Don't say anything," Darren directed. He turned to face Chris, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and squeezing his shoulder gently. "Just go be your amazing self. You're up." He grinned back at a dazed Chris who opened his mouth as if to say something, only to shut it mutely moments later. With a final glance at Darren, Chris turned to head towards the stage just as the opening notes of "I Want to Hold Your Hand," began to ring out. Darren gave Chris a joking pat on the ass as he turned towards the stage. "Go get 'em, Colfer," he crowed, laughing as Chris wiggled his ass slightly in reply before stepping onto the stage to a roar of approval from the crowd.

Darren watched Chris fondly as he strode across the stage, bringing the microphone to his lips and beginning to sing in a flawless countertenor.

"_Oh, I'll tell you something I think you'll understand. When I say that something, I want to hold your hand."_

Darren sighed in contentment as he settled back against the curtains, content to watch Chris sing forever. Chris' voice effortlessly swelled as he began to sing the chorus, earning another roar of elation from the crowd. Darren watched as thousands of flashes winked across the arena, giving the impression that Chris was playing outdoors among hundreds of shooting stars. The effect was breathtaking, even more so than usual as Chris bent down to shake hands with a fan at the lip of the stage, allowing the stage lights to set Chris' profile ablaze. Darren felt a familiar rush of emotion as tears welled up in his eyes for the third time that evening. There were days that Darren honestly felt like shaking himself and saying "okay, time to wake up from this dream" because the experience was so surreal. Today was one of those days. Tears were rolling down Darren's cheeks in earnest now and he was powerless to stop them as he was swept up in the magic of Chris' performance. His heart swelled with pride, admiration, and pure, unbridled joy as Chris' voice crescendoed towards the final chorus.

Chris' every nerve ending felt electrified as he sang to the rapturous attention of the very vocal crowd. This was what Chris lived for. The thrill of performing. Performing was the only thing that had gotten him through the hellish years of middle and high school bullying. It had been his saving grace, the one thing that rescued him from a life of mediocrity in Clovis, CA. It was like oxygen to Chris and so he breathed in the experience, allowing the rush of pure joy to fill him up as he sang on. Somehow, knowing that Darren was watching from the wings served only to heighten the experience, making Chris more aware than ever of what a precious gift it was to be able to make a living doing the thing he loved most in the world. Chris saw a fan's hand reach up from the edge of the stage, clawing desperately for a tangible connection with him. He reached down, extending his hand and singing the next line of the song directly to her, smiling as she responded with an enthusiasm that was nearly superhuman.

As Chris paused, half-kneeling at the edge of the stage, he felt eyes upon him. He turned his gaze to the side of the stage where he'd left Darren only minutes before. It was hard to make out anything in the darkness at first. But a particularly bright flash near the stage wing momentarily lit up Darren's face, making visible the tears that sparkled across his face like diamonds. Darren's face was ecstatic, rapturous even, his eyes filled with obvious pride and fondness as he watched Chris sing. Something about the expression on Darren's face was oddly familiar, but it would be several hours after the concert ended before Chris could finally place it. And when Chris finally did identify it, he felt more confused than ever before. Because the expression on Darren's face? It was a near perfect mirror of the look Blaine gave Kurt as Chris performed Blackbird for Darren during the filming of Original Song.

**End Story Note: This is a one-shot CrissColfer RPF that I wrote a few weeks ago and just decided that I was ready to share. Hope you enjoyed it. If you are following any of my many other Klaine or CrissColfer stories, I just posted new chapter previews for "It Can't Happen Here" and "Our Time is Short" on Tumblr. You can find me at place-that-ive-been-dreaming-of(dot)tumblr(dot)com. The full length chapters for both stories should be up by about 5 PM Tuesday (11/1) after I've had a chance to proof and edit them when I'm less sleep-deprived. **

**I'm working on updates for "There's No Place Like Home" and "Courage" as well and hope to have those up by Thursday or Friday of this week. That means that it will probably be Saturday or Sunday before I update "If You Fall, I Will Catch You" and I'm putting "13 Episodes" on temporary hiatus until "There's No Place Like Home" is finished. Speaking of which, I'm in the market for a new beta or betas to help out with editing new chapters of my Klaine and CrissColfer WIP fics. If you think you might be interested, send me a private message on here or on Tumblr and I can give you more information.**

**I could eventually see making this one story in a larger CrissColfer 'verse that tracks the progression of their friendship over time, but I'm absolutely forbidding myself from starting anything new until I wrap up my current WIPs. But just to gauge reader interest for the future, would you be interested in reading more stand-alone CrissColfer RPFs along this line that tell the story of Darren and Chris' gradual progression from friends to something more? Let me know. Thanks so much for reading. Reviews mean the world to me, so I'd love to hear what you think about this story. **


End file.
